A Walnuts N Acorns Christmas/Transcript
special begins with scenes of the gang doing various activities in a snow. [[Sally Walnuts] is seen walking in the snow. As the "Walnuts 'N' Acorns" presents logo fades off the screen, music is heard in the background mixes with snow, the title "A Walnuts N Acorns Christmas" appears on screen. Later, the kids are crowded around Willy Acorns.] *'Willy:' Guys, guys! Let me cut to the chase here, alright? You're ALL invited! *'All:' Yay! A Christmas party, and we are all invited! *[[Annie Acorns] and Sally are walking inside Sally's house.] *'Annie:' Christmas confuses me, Sal. What's the meaning of happiness, angels and Bethlehem? *'Sally:' Well Annie, let me tell you about the birth of Jesus. *and Annie sits on the couch, and opens a bible. *'Sally:' AHEM! In those days Caesar Augustus issued a decree that a census should be taken of the entire Roman world. This was the first census that took place while Quirinius was governor of Syria. And everyone went to their own town to register. So Joseph also went up from the town of Nazareth in Galilee to Judea, to Bethlehem the town of David, because he belonged to the house and line of David. He went there to register with Mary, who was pledged to be married to him and was expecting a child. While they were there, the time came for the baby to be born, and she gave birth to her firstborn, a son. She wrapped him in cloths and placed him in a manger, because there was no guest room available for them. And there were shepherds living out in the fields nearby, keeping watch over their flocks at night. An angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were terrified. But the angel said to them, “Do not be afraid. I bring you good news that will cause great joy for all the people. Today in the town of David a Savior has been born to you; he is the Messiah, the Lord. This will be a sign to you: You will find a baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger.” Suddenly a great company of the heavenly host appeared with the angel, praising God and saying, “Glory to God in the highest heaven, and on earth peace to those on whom his favor rests.” When the angels had left them and gone into heaven, the shepherds said to one another, “Let’s go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has happened, which the Lord has told us about.” So they hurried off and found Mary and Joseph, and the baby, who was lying in the manger. When they had seen him, they spread the word concerning what had been told them about this child, and all who heard it were amazed at what the shepherds said to them. But Mary treasured up all these things and pondered them in her heart. The shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things they had heard and seen, which were just as they had been told. Luke 2:1-20. Annie Jesus Christ is the central figure of Christianity, whom the teachings of most Christian denominations hold to be the Son of God, even on Christmas. *'Annie:' I think understand now, Sally. One time, I've know Jesus in the bible before. Um, It goes like this... AHEM!... From that time on Jesus began to explain to his disciples that he must go to Jerusalem and suffer many things at the hands of the elders, the chief priests and the teachers of the law, and that he must be killed and on the third day be raised to life. That was Matthew 16:21. *